


Besos de Héroe

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Spider!Lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de Héroe

**Este Spider!lock lo hice al ver una foto que cierta personita me pasó (Sandra, gracias por ella) y me inspiró para este pequeño fic:**

**Besos de Héroe:**

Ser reportero de día y héroe de noche era cansado, por eso se fatigaba con mucha facilidad y se dormía en clase muy a menudo. Solo había una persona que le hacía animarse y recuperar fuerzas, su amigo John del que está secretamente enamorado. Él no era tanta persona para un hombre tan guapo como John, él era un nerd y así seguiría años, ya que aunque sea un superhéroe que los niños pequeños adoran; era un estudiante - fotógrafo que no era tan popular como su alter ego.

Una noche como otra cualquiera mientras estaba de patrulla por las calles de Londres, un atraco se produjo minutos antes en uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad y en esos momentos tenia lugar una persecución armada que se había apoderado de la avenida principal, dejando sin protección a la gente. Temía por la vida de la gente que estaba cruzando caminando los semáforos y los conductores de los vehículos, a la que puso a la velocidad que pudo a salvo. Cuando le quedaba una persona por salvar, se dio cuenta de que era John que estaba cruzando uno de los pasos de peatones que quedaban más cerca de la parada de autobús. Y eso hace que le lleve en brazos por medía ciudad hasta dejarlo a salvo en el callejón trasero de su edificio. Se preocupa por su amigo y se nota. Empezó a llover y temió ser descubierto cuando el traje le apretara mucho por la lluvia mojada.

— Un momento - comentó John curioso - gracias por salvarme y dejarme aquí cerca de mi piso, es raro que lo supieras, pero ha sido un buen gesto.

— No hay de que. Estoy para eso - respondió mientras estaba colgando boca abajo de la tela de araña ya que era resistente.

— Una última cosa - John le quitó media máscara, lo suficiente para verle la boca y le besó.  
Para Sherlock ese beso significó mucho, para John también aunque no supiera en realidad a quien se lo estuvo dando. Una vez que John entró en su casa, Sherlock desapareció feliz por fin después de años de espera.

**Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como si no espero comentarios.**


End file.
